Curses
by Plush Panda
Summary: The gang is cursed with a rather strange affliction. Singing is ensued. Crackity crack crack. Kahlan/Cara.
1. Once more with feeling

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once more with feeling – Going through the motions**

Cara sighed, almost annoyed as Kahlan, Richard and Zedd ran into the burning village. Bandits were scurrying about, ransacking anything and everyone they came across. It wasn't long before Richard was off in the distance, fighting an ever growing group of men. Zedd had disappeared to no doubt temper the fire or set more aflame. Kahlan had taken on a few herself, moving around with deadly grace.

She unsheathed her Agiels, seeing that a few of Richard's opponents had chosen to take on the Confessor instead. The air around her was electric as she stalked into the fight. It seeped into her leathers and breathed life into her flesh.

"Every single night the same arrangement, I go out and fight the fight," Cara sang, upbeat but low and strangely dangerous, uninterrupted in her task of breaking the nose of one of the approaching men. "Still I always feel this strange estrangement." Her eyes flickered over to Kahlan, and in the midst of battle their eyes locked. For the briefest of moments, time seemed to slow down, allowing Cara to finish her thoughts in song. "Nothing here is real, nothing here is right."

Her words were punctuated by the brunette setting her attention to the fight at hand, slicing through a rather skinny looking fellow. Seeing a select few men turn to her, she finished of the man with the broken nose before becoming involved in a flurry of blows. The fight died down very quickly, the bandits no match for a Mord'Sith, but Cara taunted them by allowing them to have the first attack every now and again. "I've been making shows of trading blows, just hoping no one knows—"

A large, dark man got in a lucky blow, knocking the wind out of her.

Cara bared her teeth and, with a combination of moves, floored him. Then she continued to dispose of the others that were still standing. "I'm going through the motions, walking through the part." Having fought back enough men, she kneeled next to the floored man. "Nothing seems to penetrate my _heart_," she continued, spitting out the last word in a contented purr as she allowed the Agiel's magic to sink deep into the man's chest.

Kahlan stumbled back after her attack was parried with a kick. Despite the opportunity for the bandits to get in another blow, they seemed to stay back far away enough. All except one, who had the right idea and charged her. He didn't expect her to approach him just as quickly, and expected the hand around his throat even less. "I was always brave and kind of righteous," Kahlan continued Cara's song, squeezing her hand. Brown eyes widened as they looked down at her from beneath a mop of dirty hair. "Now I find I'm wavering." She released her magic into the man.

"Crawl out of your grave," Cara hissed, stabbing another bandit in the back as he planned on taking advantage of Kahlan's weakened state. She stared down at the Confessor, meeting with blue eyes harshly. "You find this fight just doesn't mean a thing."

"She ain't got that swing," the bandit slurred, before slumping down.

"Thanks for noticing," Kahlan muttered.

In that moment, the bandits gathered around them, circling them menacingly as if it was written choreography. "She does pretty well with fiends from hell, but lately we can tell," they all sang together. "That she's just going through the motions, faking it somehow."

A blonde man stepped forward, sword at hand. "She's not even half the girl she—ow." He looked down at the dagger lodged in his chest.

The remaining bandits charged them, but, along with their new ally, stood no chance. Cara and the confessed bandit took care of them while Kahlan watched them, recovering some of her strength. "Will I stay this forever? Sleepwalk through my life's endeavour?"

A handsome young plundered villager almost ran past her, turning to shoot her a look full of grateful submission. "How can I repay—"

"Whatever," she dismissed him, walking away to get a better vantage point of the fight. "I don't want to be going through the motions, losing all my drive. I can't even see if this is really me."

"And I just want to be," Cara continued, finishing off the last active bandit. He slumped forwards into her arms, allowing green eyes to meet with blue. "Alive," she sang, drawing out the word.

She pushed the man to the ground roughly, and suddenly, they were surrounded by an eerie silence.

Cara frowned. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

**Musical fic! This was basically my reaction after seeing "Once more with feeling" for the bajillionth time and going "lulz" every other second. And I like going "lulz."**

**I /might/ take on prompts later, but I wouldn't count on me to be reliable in any way xD**


	2. Muse

**Muse – Undisclosed desires**

"Come on out, Cara, the singing has stopped a while ago," Kahlan tried, knocking for what felt the hundredth time. There was still no response. She sighed. "I told them I was the only one who sang, and that you seemed to be immune to the magic."

"Look," she began, but was interrupted by the static in the air that rose gooseflesh as it brushed against her skin. "I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide," she sang in a low, soothing voice. She frowned at herself, but couldn't seem to stop her mouth from moving. "It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied."

There was a murmur on the other side of the door that Kahlan could barely make out. The words flowed from her even as she thought about how eerily accurate they were. "Trust me, you can be sure." She knocked again, this time more insistently. Still receiving no answer, she tried to open the door, discovering it was unlocked. Without thinking it over, she entered Cara's room to find her standing in front of the window with her back towards her.

"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart," Kahlan whispered. Cara turned an ear to her, but remained standing as she was. "I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask," she explained, her voice rising in volume. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly closed the door behind her. The words drew Cara's attention, who turned around fully to view the Confessor from beneath a frown. "I want to exorcise the demons from your past." Kahlan swallowed, but didn't know how to make herself stop singing. "I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."

She pushed herself off the door, more so because she felt compelled to by some unseen force than her own volition. "You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine," she continued. Even as she sang, she began to see the truth in her words, but whether that was her or the spell making her think so, she didn't know. With the undeniable truth came a confidence that allowed her to approach Cara like they weren't just travel companions. "You may be a sinner, but your innocence is mine."

At that, a somewhat incredulous smirk tugged at Cara's lips.

Kahlan rolled her eyes, but instead of fighting it, simply went along with it. She closed in on the other woman until she was standing right in front of her, finding that's where the magic was leading her. "Please me," she pleaded, and despite being aware of the feelings she had been harbouring for the Mord'Sith, it still took her aback. "Show me how it's done."

Cara's smirk increased in levels of amusement. She took a step forwards, daring the Confessor with her proximity. "Tease me, you are the one," the blonde responded in a purr, seemingly not minding that she was _singing_ it.

"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart," Kahlan breathed, eyes flickering down to full lips.

"I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask," Cara continued for her, taking a step to the side to start circling the brunette slowly. "I want to exorcise the demons from your past." Kahlan turned her head when Cara was standing behind her, shivering when she felt the words breathed against her ear. "I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."

"Please me," Kahlan responded, her face flushing with warmth. "Show me how it's done."

"Trust me, you are the one," Cara finished, but instead of being on the receiving end of a touch, Kahlan was met with nothing but air. When she turned around, no one was there.

"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart," she murmured to the empty space in front of her.

* * *

**I suppose 2 reviews is the equivalent of, what, 5 reviews in a popular fandom? Oh man, this fic is so bad, hahaha.**


	3. Bruno Mars

**3. ****Bruno Mars – Just the way you are**

As she walked with Richard, Kahlan looked back at Cara, who had taken to walking behind them a good distance away lest she burst into song and spill her heart's content. Of course, she hadn't exactly expressed that in so many words, she had simply grumbled about how she'd rather use her time scaring crows from a freshly sowed field. Being used to pain and demise, Kahlan could only imagine that singing to her hearts content was the equivalent of effective torture.

Their eyes met, and Kahlan shot her a small, knowing smile. In response, Cara narrowed her eyes, suspicious of any and all behaviour that might lead to them getting within hearing – and thus singing – range.

Kahlan's smile widened before she shared a look with Richard, who hadn't been any less amused by the whole occurrence. Apparently, he had shared very impressive song about saving the world with Zedd, and had even expressed his desire to sing a duet with Kahlan.

His teeth gleamed in the sunlight as he smiled, but Kahlan simply shook her head in an amused fashion and set her attention on the path ahead of them.

There was a gust of wind, playing with his hair and ruffling his clothes. Despite the warm temperature, it raised the hairs on his arms. Time around him seemed to slow down, allowing him to stand still and watch Kahlan walk away in style. "Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining," Richard began singing, his voice low and pleasant. "Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying," he continued, reaching out with a hand towards Kahlan's hair to illustrate his point, but stopping before he touched anything.

Unbeknownst to him, Cara, who was starting to catch up, joined in on the song. "She's so beautiful," she mused. "But I can't tell her any day."

"Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me," Richard sang on unhindered, eyes focused on Kahlan's back. "And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see."

"But every time she asks me do I look okay," Cara muttered dejectedly, realizing she was _singing_ again, and with the Lord Rahl, no less. She kept from expressing her displeasure physically, however, and continued walking. "I can't say…"

In that moment, Kahlan turned back to look at them. By now, Cara had caught up on Richard, being free from the slow motion the rest of the world seemed to be stuck in.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing just the way you are!" Richard announced passionately. Kahlan's lips slowly turned up into a bright smile for a reason that was beyond them.

"And when she smiles, the whole world stops and stares for a while," Cara proclaimed neutrally, interrupting Richard's solo. She seemed lost in the music somehow, the air of annoyance gone for the duration of her line. He looked down at her in surprise, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Cause Kahlan's amazing, just the way she is."

"Cara?" Richard asked, sporting a look of confusion. The music that always accompanied their songs disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared.

The blonde shot him an unimpressed look. "She's a formidable opponent, and I pity the men that fall for her innocent façade during battle."

Richard, not immediately convinced, frowned as he studied her expression.

"You two were singing, weren't you?" Kahlan asked with barely contained enthusiasm, having appeared at their side. Cara thanked the Creator for creating such a distraction, for Richard's attention was successfully diverted. "What was it about?"

"Your smile," Cara answered dryly even as she walked past the Confessor.

"No, really," Kahlan insisted, shooting Richard an expectant look.

Richard smiled. "The light in your eyes," he said teasingly, following Cara down the path. Kahlan's eyebrows knitted together in an unimpressed look.

"Oh, come on," she prodded good-naturedly.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you thought the song was for Cara! -raises hand-**

**If anyone has a really good suggestion for a song, I'll be glad to consider it. So far, I have enough to last a few more chapters, but foreign input is always hilarious.**

**Snagam; **it's all good. Though I'm not sure I can delete the review. It makes me glad to know you're enjoying it though. I know I am, hahaha.


	4. Beyoncé

**Beyoncé – Halo**

"Cara?" Kahlan called as she waded her way through some shrubbery.

"Are you alone?" The question came from somewhere in the general direction of everywhere, so Kahlan simply stopped walking and carefully let her eyes roam over her surroundings. The sun was setting, yet had the striking ability to be extremely bright, almost to the point of blinding. It cast as much dark shadows as it lit up the place.

"I am," she answered, not sure whether to find the lengths through which Cara went to be alone during these cursed times endearing or an overreaction. A flash of red caught her eyes to the right, and when she looked, Cara was indeed standing before her, looking as pleased as she had been these past few days – which was not pleased at all.

"What did the wizard find out?" she got straight to the point, folding her arms.

"We didn't trigger any traps and neither did we activate any magical items by accident. As far as Zedd can tell, someone bestowed this curse on us, most likely with this pendant that—what? What is it?" Kahlan looked the Mord'Sith up and down as she shifted in a most uncharacteristic way. It almost looked like she was insecure about sharing certain information.

"I felt a warm shiver," she offered simply.

Kahlan gave her a strange look until she could place the sensation as a warning of when one was about to start singing. The confused frown returned when Cara made no move to get away from her. "Then why are you…?"

"I can't move." She shifted again, and this time Kahlan recognized it as a terse movement. She was probably trying to keep from singing with everything she had. Kahlan realized that she should respect Cara's wishes and leave her before she erupted into song, but she was just so darned curious and, with the way the blonde looked right now, worried, too.

She took a step forwards. "Are you okay?" Before she could reach out and touch her arm, Cara had already flinched back.

"Remember those walls I built," she began singing, and it was almost comical how the blonde's expression didn't match her words or the comforting lilt in her voice. Her scowl deepened to a never seen before level. "Well, Kahlan, they are tumbling down." Her eyes widened as if she'd just heard the most ridiculous thing ever. "And they didn't even put up a fight. They didn't even make a sound." The wide, incredulous eyes turned into an impressive eye roll. If Kahlan hadn't been trying to pay attention to what she said, she might have actually laughed. "I've found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt. Standing in the light of your halo, I've got my angel now."

It was as Cara was singing those uncharacteristic words that Kahlan realized she was standing with her back to the sunset and that the sun most probably created a halo around her. She couldn't help the small smile from tugging at her lips.

"It's like I've been awakened," Cara continued, by now massaging her temple in an attempt not to kill herself on the spot. "Every rule I had you're breaking. It's the risk that I'm taking. I don't ever want to shut you out."

Kahlan, unable to resist, approached the woman and hesitantly wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, her thumbs hooking in her belt. She didn't know whether it was the magic that kept Cara in place and allowed her to do so or if it was her choice. There was even a hint of pleading in her green eyes, but all that earned her was a reassuring squeeze. Her own actions left Kahlan wondering if she was acting of her own volition as well, though as soon as the song continued, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace." Cara sighed in reluctance, letting her arms dangle next to her. The orange of the sunset reflected in her eyes as she looked up at the Confessor. Kahlan tilted her head, eyes softening, as she listened attentively. "Kahlan, I can see your halo. You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more."

"It's written all over your face," Kahlan interrupted in a whisper, noticing that the truth of her words was shining through in Cara's softening features.

"Kahlan, I can feel your halo," she repeated, slowly closing in the space between them.

"Pray it won't fade away," Kahlan breathed, bringing herself closer to the blonde until their noses were barely brushing. She raised her hands from red leather to cup the woman's face affectionately. While Cara still looked somewhat pained, there seemed to be a permanent amused quirk in Kahlan's lips.

"Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night," Cara sang softly, one of her hands taking on a mind of its own and grasping at one of the Confessor's front buckles, holding on rather than undoing it. It was as much a warning to stay away as a plead to come closer. The action melted away the last remnant of Kahlan's already thin restraint, and she leaned in to capture full lips with her own. The kiss was much sweeter than she had originally expected – especially considering Cara's reluctance – and just as chaste.

She backed away, meeting with sharp eyes filled with wonder. For a moment the wonder seemed fragile and temporary, but Kahlan was relieved to find out that it didn't turn into resentment.

"I'm going to hurt him," Cara stated, eyes drifting over the brunette's face lazily.

She frowned. "Who?"

"Your _halo?_" she asked with a grimace.

Kahlan chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

**Mutilating the characters, doodiedoo~**

**In case you're wondering why I'm not replying to your review, I have decided only to reply if you're asking a question. Being ridiculously busy is jolly good fun.**

**ps. If you want an illustration to go with this chapter, check out my deviantArt (KiwiPhoenix). **


	5. Katy Perry

**5. ****Katy Perry – Futuristic lover**

Kahlan ran through the darkened alleys of the next unnamed village after Richard had so tactfully picked a fight with a crime lord that owned more than half of the people that lived there. However powerful their small party of do-gooders was, they were no match for the angry mob of villains that ganged up on them, which led to them being split up as they ran. As it was, she had barely shaken the last of her pursuers, which was a good thing since she just ran into a dead end.

Out of breath, she quickly hid in the nearest doorway as her daily portion of thugs ran past the alley. Luck wasn't on her side, however, and one of the smaller, scruffy men stood still and inspected her nook of the dark alley. He approached her without alerting his peers – a rookie mistake, in her opinion – all the while watching for movement.

Kahlan held her breath, ready to defend herself.

He took another careful step.

He was almost within range, but before he could even process that the dark figure was in fact the Confessor, his eyes flew open wide and the scream of an all too familiar Agiel resounded.

The man dropped to the ground in front of Kahlan, who was relieved to see Cara appear from behind him. The blonde sent her a look and walked over until she was standing dangerously close. Kahlan looked down at darkened features with bated breath, waiting for what was no doubt coming. Just her proximity sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

"You're in the way," Cara said, but it was useless.

The air around them became heavy with what was by now a familiar feeling. A beat slowly made itself known to them.

"You're so hypnotizing," Kahlan whispered, her hands moving of their own accord as they slid over Cara's collar and into her hair. "Could you be the devil, could you be an angel?" She leaned in until their lips were barely touching and warm breaths were exchanged. Cara sported a decidedly impassive expression that was softened by the careful touches and words. "Your touch, magnetizing. Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing."

Cara parted her lips, hesitating, but snapped at attention when she heard the voices of more thugs.

"They say be afraid," Kahlan continued, gaining more confidence even though she was singing barely loud enough for the Mord'Sith to hear. Meanwhile, Cara kicked in the door Kahlan had been hiding against and pulled her inside before they were noticed. Even though the action had taken her aback, Kahlan wasn't hindered in her song, especially since she ended up pushing the blonde against the closed door. It wasn't clear where the assertiveness came from during such an inappropriate moment, but she blamed any magic that might be steering her. The strain in Cara's shoulders told Kahlan that she wanted to protest, but the borderline curious look on her face contradicted her body language. "You're not like the others, futuristic lover. Different heritage. They don't understand you."

In the dark, the warmth that Cara emanated was distracting Kahlan to the point that she wasn't sure what she was singing about anymore. Yet the words came to her naturally, and even the blonde seemed to be captivated by the moment, despite that they might have intruded on an inhabited house. "You're from a whole other world, a different dimension." Kahlan's voice took on a more lilting quality. "You open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light."

She couldn't see Cara's reaction when she suddenly pulled their bodies flush, only felt the sudden brush of warm air against her cheek. Her hands slid over a leather-clad back demandingly. "Kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison," she demanded into her ear, her plead filled with desperate resolve. "Take me. Want to be a victim, ready for abduction."

Finally, gloved hands found home on her skin, sliding up her thighs insistently, pressing her even closer. It almost seemed like Cara was hesitating between fulfilling her request and allowing her to finish what she was saying. Despite what the electrifying touch may have implied, she didn't stop the song forcefully. Instead, she leaned in and started to trail kisses from the brunette's cheek down to her neck.

"Girl, you're a Mord'Sith," Kahlan sighed. Cara's hands had reached her backside. "Your touch, so foreign. It's supernatural, unlike your Lord Rahl."

A smile against her skin, followed by a playful nip.

"You're so stupefying," she breathed in something akin to a moan. They had shifted as one until Kahlan was rolling her hips in accordance to Cara's lazy movements. "Want to feel your powers, stun me with your touches." Another precise movement. A gasp. "Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic," she barely managed, her voice taking on a shaky quality.

Cara watched her a moment longer, taking her time before finally capturing her lips in a more than satisfying kiss.

Maybe there was something to this singing thing after all.

* * *

**This... is getting ridiculous.**

**I like it xD**

**So, prompts are open. What I have in mind is really ten shades of lame, so (IC) suggestions would be nice.**

**ps. I'm taking suggested prompts under consideration, but I like having a broad collection of choice~**


	6. Muse 2

**6. ****Muse – time is running out**

"Kahlan!" Richard called, walking over to the woman. Before she had time to process the feelings of guilt bubbling up inside her, he had already shot her a secretive smile and nodded in a random direction. "I saw some berries over there. Want to pick them and see what happens?"

Zedd looked up from their dinner, slowly roasting over the open fire. Once he saw the elated, almost innocent expression on Richard's face, he gave a small smile and returned his attention to their meal. Only the Seeker could make such a suggestion sound innocent.

"Richard," Kahlan began, trying to find the words to refuse and accept and keep from hurting his feelings all at the same time, but was interrupted by Cara standing up from her place by the fire. Initially it had been to walk away from whatever scene was going to unfold, preferably under the guise of some excuse involving a safe perimeter, but the Mord'Sith found she couldn't move. She dreaded the charged atmosphere that usually came with a song, but it never came.

Not to her, anyway.

"I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated," Kahlan began, voice choked with emotion. All eyes moved from Cara to see what the Confessor had to say. The brunette had been watching Richard intently, and he returned the look with something akin to confusion. "I wanna break this spell that has been created," she continued, her eyes wandering over to Zedd, then moving over to Cara. "She's something beautiful, a contradiction. I wanna play the game, I want the friction."

"You will be the death of me," Cara found herself singing despite the lack of noticeable warning. She frowned in alarm, approaching the other woman. "You will be the death of me," she repeated, this time more gravely, knowing she was talking both about the Confessor's touch and Richard's wrath. Right now, as Richard eyes flickered between the two, it was her Lord Rahl's wrath she was worried about. "Bury it."

Kahlan frowned in response, and despite this not being the time or the place, she reaffirmed her belief. "I won't let you bury it." She took a resolute step forwards. "I won't let you smother it. I won't let you murder it."

"Our time is running out," Cara replied, seeing some form of realization slowly creeping into Richard's features. Wide-eyed, Zedd stood up, but the magic visibly stopped him from interrupting.

"We can't push it underground," Kahlan breathed, raising her hands to cover her pained expression. "I can't stop it screaming out." She dropped her hands, revealing her frustration and reddened eyes to Richard. There was no surprise, simply the need to understand in the way his eyebrows knitted together. "I wanted freedom, bound and restricted." Blue eyes flickered over to Cara, angry and unhindered. "I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted."

It was the strangest scene; Zedd standing as if he was about to say something, Richard trying to make sense of the situation, and Cara standing helplessly as Kahlan spilled their secret. After those hasty touches and unrelenting kisses, somehow they had come to a silent agreement. One that involved they ever forgot it happened. As Kahlan continued singing, she knew it had been too much to hope for.

"Now that you know I'm trapped," Kahlan spat out powerlessly. "Sense of elation." She looked to the side, unable to bear the looks as she continued to bear her soul. "You'd never dream of breaking this fixation," she sang almost wistfully. "You will squeeze the life out of me."

The music continued on, desperate and insistent, but Kahlan refused to sing, eyes hollowed with regret. Eventually, she simply walked off into the forest. While the Powerful Magic had released the Confessor, everyone else still seemed in its grip.

"Our time is running out," Richard sang solemnly, having gotten the enormous hint. His eyes were unfocused as he stared at the empty space Kahlan once occupied. There was another inappropriate silence in which they could almost hear his heart breaking. "How did it come to this?"

* * *

**I picked a song ;D**

**I actually wanted someone other than Kahlan to get the spotlight, especially considering how the general atmosphere fit Cara better, but it worked out this way.**

**Let's pretend there was lots of UST and Cara being caring in her own roundabout way between this and the previous chapter, y/y? Better yet, read 'As it should be' as compensation! -shameless self-promotion-**


End file.
